


The Blackmail Training Center

by Fuquspace



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Birth Control, Blackmail, Bondage, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Espionage, F/M, Ficlet, Fingering, Lemon, One Shot, Pregnancy Scare, Reader-Insert, Roman Catholicism, Smut, fem-reader - Freeform, implied they owe the guild money or something, kind of shitty religious joke, non-descriptive female reader, reader is a guild agent, watch is a little bit of a dd dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuquspace/pseuds/Fuquspace
Summary: Watch finally gets the job he applies for every year.





	The Blackmail Training Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterflies_and_Handgrenades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/gifts), [Pink_pilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_pilgrim/gifts).



The Blackmail Training Center  
  
Watch finally gets the job he applies for every year.

* * *

“We’re training you on a new interrogation technique.” Sheila moved to push a manila folder in front of you. 

  
“What?” Your voice echoed against the dark metal walls.   


“Since you’re in the Guild’s Espionage program. You’ll need to learn how to do things like be a honey-pot.” She opened the folder and showed you the information inside.   


“The BTC?” you scanned over the paperwork.  


“Blackmail Training Center.” The Councilwoman crossed her arms and smirked at you. “Your handler thinks you’ve got potential.” Sheila pointed a finger at you with a smile. “And so do I.”  


You raised an eyebrow at her giving her a “ _you can't be serious”_ look. “And why would I do this?” you closed the folder and waved it in the air.   


“Because you know, I’m right.” Sheila sat down on the edge of the table in front of you. “And you know that becoming a Guild Agent is your only way out of this godforsaken debt you’re in.”   


You took a deep, frustrated sigh, rolling your eyes and opening the folder again, giving it a more thorough look. “What do I have to do?” You asked.  


Sheila smiled before she went through the mission objective. You had a target, a target with a secret, and you’d need to seduce him in order to get the information desired. Use your “ _charm_ ” as it were.   


“It’s just practice, of course, no real risk, no high stakes. But there are- ways- to get a man to talk.” Sheila winked.   


You could feel your cheeks flush red as you realized what she’d need to do in order to “ _pump_ ” the information from your target.

  
“So.” Sheila stood up and straightened her skirt. “You in?” She asked, “Or are you going to stay working as a lackey in the Woman’s Auxiliary for the rest of your life?” She asked.   


You stood up and cracked you neck “Okay yeah, let’s do this.” you said unenthusiastically before following Sheila out of the room and down the hall.   


Sheila’s heels clacked against the stone floor as you made your way past the big, red, unmarked doors. Finally making it to the one she was looking for and turning to face you.

“You ready?” She asked her deep voice grumbling.   


You pursed your lips before you nodded.  


“Just make sure you get as much information out of him as you can,” Sheila said as she placed a hand on the door nob.  


“Wait- you never told me about what though!” You tried to stop her.  


Sheila smiled. “Oh, sweety- everyone has secrets.” She said before pulling open the door and pushing you inside.   


Sitting on the edge of a rickety looking, red dressed bed was a Guild Operative you were already acquainted with. Dressed in his red boots, belts, and hood. Watch looked up as Shiela shut the door shut behind you.  


This wasn’t exactly what you had expected. It seemed almost counter-intuitive to have your target be one of the most trusted members of the Guild- you’d figured maybe they’d give you one of the Fraternity of Torment members who’d been locked up in their cells or a protag who’d gone rogue. Not The Guild’s Head Dispatch Agent.  


Watch stood up from the bed, taking a few short steps closer to you.

“So how do we do this?” His voice rasped. 

His face and demeanor were stern and powerful as ever, but you couldn’t help notice the small uptick his lips did. A strange- almost excited energy surrounded him. _He was looking forward to this._

You felt your cheeks redden. Right. Secrets.

You were here to get your hands on secrets. Who knew more Guild Secrets than Watch and Ward?

  
Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves you took a step toward him, looking up through your eyelashes and giving him a smirk, portraying more confidence than you really had. 

  
“How would _you like_ to do this?” You leaned in and smirked, throwing the question back at him.   


Watch broke out into a full-on devilish smile at that. His gloved hands reaching up to the buckles on the side of his hood.  


“You’re new to this, aren't you?” He asked you.

You shrugged as you watched him take off the padded red hood and tossed it to the side of the bed. 

“What about you?” You asked. Again, not giving him a real answer.

“Me?” His voice croaked. He also gave you a vague shrug. 

You sighed- how was this ever going to work? He knew what this was, knew what you were trying to do. 

You thought over your guild interrogation techniques:  


**1\. Make them comfortable so they trust you, get to know them- be their friend.**

You smirked and turned toward the bed. Grazing Watch’s arm as you made your way to the edge. As you plopped down the metal creaked a bit, Watch turned toward you, his hands moving to the many belts covering his waist. 

He was clearly a bit impatient.

“Where are you from?” You tilted your head, looking him in the eye and bit your lip. Trying your best to look seductive.

His top belt came undone and he dropped it on the ground with a clank.  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?” His dry voice rumbled in his throat.

You felt your cheeks betray you and you blushed a little, watching the belt fall, your eyes drifting to his fingers working its way at the next one. Something about the confidence in his voice caused your stomach to flip and your heart to race.

**2\. Stay in control of the situation.**

“I would.” You retorted your voice unwavering and strong.

Watch’s single eye ticked up in surprise as another belt fell to the ground.   


“Why don’t you tell me more about yourself first?” He asked, his hands working over the next one.

**3.Silence can be deadly.**

You bite your bottom lip again and shake your head with a small shrug. Staying silent. 

Another belt fell, and then another- the seconds seemed to drain on forever as you watched him undress. The last belt came off, but this one he held on to- he folded it in half before giving it a rough yank, and the leather snapping against itself.   


Your eyes widened in surprise and your resolve faded. A small whimper escaped your lips as he did so. You coughed and looked away, trying to cover it up as you clearing your throat.

**4.Ask leading questions.**

“How’d you get roped into this anyway?” You shook your head. “You probably have a million things better to do than babysit a trainee.” 

Watch reached up to the zipper on his jacket, pulling it down with a _vizst_ before pulling it off and tossing it to the side, miraculously leaving his fingerless gloves on. Presenting himself now topless.   


Under all that leather and black clothing, you never would have expected he was hiding the tone muscles and the small but prevalent six-pack staring you dead in the face now.   


You swallowed hard as you felt your mouth go a bit dry.

“You must have done something to upset someone on the Council.” You suggested- really just grasping at straws at this point. 

He placed his hands on his hips and smiled, he could tell he was getting the better of you. A shit-eating grin plastered on his face.   


“Well-” His voice rasped- _Jesus_ , _did he smoke cigarets or eat them?_ He bent down to your eye level and leaned into you, forcing you to pull away and dip further into the bed. “I do like getting _roped_ into things…” 

You felt your heart thunder against your chest. Watch leaned down and rested a hand on the mattress, next to your side. You had no choice but to lay back against the bed. Pinned.

**5\. Use fake props or imply you already know something.**

“I know what you did.” You gave him a fake scowl, trying your best to be believing. But you had a feeling the red flush of your cheeks was giving you away.  


That shit eating grin just got wider. “You do?” He rasped before his head tipped down and his breath danced lightly over your collar bone.   
  
Goosebumps prickled over your skin and you had to close your eyes and bite your lips to stop a moan from inching up your throat.

“Y-yes.” You responded.   


“What was it?” Watch asked, before his lips pressed against your neck, instantly finding the sweet spot, making your breath hitch and your hips wiggle involuntarily.

_“Fuck…”_ you cursed, you were failing this mission, and quickly. You could feel the tension in your stomach grow in anticipation.   


Watch opened his mouth and his teeth grazed your soft flesh, he bit down gently and your legs began to quake.   


“Do you want to be a Guild Agent?” Watch pulled away a small amount to be able to look you in the eye, you could see your own reflection in his red eyepiece. You looked flushed and frazzled. 

You let out a huff of air and a light fog rolled over the glass. “Of-of course I do.” You stammered.  


Watch ran a gloved hand over your knee and down your thigh, spreading your legs for him. He kissed your jaw as he pressed the weight of his body against you. He leaned in and whispered into your ear. “Forget your training for a moment and tell me honestly- _do you want me?”_   


A chill ran through you at his words, you took a moment to really contemplate before giving your consent. “ _Yes.”_ You answered in a wanton gasp.   


In a flash, his lips were pressed against yours. Harsh and unrelenting, he kissed you as if his soul depended on it, his arms wrapping under your back, holding on to you like you might fall off of the planet if he let go. He moved so that his hips were pressed against yours, pulling your legs up around his sides.

Your training forgotten- _training? What training_? Everything seemed to fall away, it was just you and him. The Guild didn’t exist, your debt, The Council, nothing.

He pulled at the front of your uniform and the fabric ripped, Watch’s lips trailed down to your jaw, to your neck, your collar bone. A hand reached under what was left of your shirt to palm at your breast gently. Your back ached and you couldn’t help but moan. The soft fabric of his glove feeling incredible on your bare skin.  


His hand trailed down to the waistband of your uniform, he turned his wrist and dipped down toward your center. At the same moment as his middle finger spread you open his teeth nipped the skin of your jaw. Your lips parted, letting out a strangled breath of air before he expertly found your clit.

A low growl bloomed in his chest and you could feel him twitch against your thigh. He pressed against your button, gently rubbing the sensitive area, your body reacting in accordance with his motions. Your nipples hardened, your heart raced and you struggled to catch your breath. 

Your stomach tightened and you could feel yourself getting wetter, the edge of his gloves were starting to soak though.  


You whined and reached out to his hips, grasping at the buttons at the front of his riding pants, pulling at the fabric as your hips bucked against his hand.  


You heard him chuckle slightly and remove his lips from your neck. “God you’re so hot…” He rasped. 

He pulled his hand off of your clit and you shivered- the lack of contact almost unbearable. 

Watch pulled up to his knees, towering over you before dipping his fingers into his mouth, licking off your juices with an overly enthusiastic moan.

You gulped nervously before he reached down and in one swift movement he pulled off the remaining pieces of your uniform. Exposing you to him. He looked down with his one eye, taking a deep breath and soaking in the sight of you for a moment before he reached for the buttons on his riding pants. 

He didn't bother getting fully undressed but instead pulled his pants and underwear down just under his hips.

His cock sprung out of his pants like a spring- hard and at the ready for you. He was far thicker than you’d expected, purple veins dancing across his throbbing cock. He grasped it in his gloved hand, his fingers barely able to close around it. He smirked down at you as he saw the way your eyes widened.

Without hesitation, you reached out to him and he bent down to kiss you once more. You could taste yourself on his lips as you wrapped your arms around his back, bending your knees and spreading your legs wide for him.   


You could feel the sensation of his hard flesh against your opening and your head tilted back involuntarily, breaking the kiss. His hand around his cock guiding him into you inch by inch.  


“ _Fuck…”_ He croaked. “You’re so wet for me…” He nipped at your jaw again before pushing into you further.   


You whimpered as you feared he might actually split you in two, his cock filling you to a place you’d never been filled before. 

It felt _so good._

There was a jolt that ran through the both of you as he reached as far as he could go, pressing against you hard. He paused for a moment, the both of you trembling, sweat lining his brow lightly. You saw his hand reach to the side of the bed out of the corner of your eye. 

You looked over just in time to see him grabbing one of his red belts, he pressed his forehead against yours before he pulled back and rutted into you hard. Your mouth formed a perfect “o” as you gasped for air, the sensation almost too much to bear.

He pulled back again, starting to set a slow but even pace before you felt his hands grabbing for your wrists. You looked down confused before he wrapped the leather belt around them. Faster than you could process the information he had your hands tied together. Smiling down at you as he fucked you. 

His hands moved to your legs, bending your knees back as far as they would go, bringing your feet to his shoulders. Watch moaned and tilted his head back as his pace quickened. “God you feel so good.” He hummed.

You struggled at the belt for a moment before giving up and accepting that being Watch’s captive was easily one of the highlights of your life. Your training completely forgotten and your mission unimportant.

Watch sped up even more and his single eye closed, savoring the feeling of being buried so deep inside of you. Your stomach tightened and you could feel your body starting to twitch. You were getting close your end and your back arched into him. A string of moans bubbling up from your chest threatening to become screams.

But suddenly, Watch stopped.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you just yet…” He growled at you.

In a flash Watch had pulled out and grabbed your sides, flipping you on to your stomach, landing face first into the mattress. Your bound hands doing nothing to hold you up. You shook your head and turned to the side “What are you-?”   


Before you could finish your sentence Watch pulled your hips up, your ass in the air. He gave your cheeks a firm slap, the sound echoing in the small interrogation room. 

You bit your lip, closing your eyes as the stinging sensation rolled through you.  


Watch hummed before you felt him move behind you, it took a moment for you to feel his hot breath lick across your thighs, before his mouth attached itself to your center. His tongue dipping into your stretched hole, his bottom teeth gently raking across your clit. He lapped up your juices humming into you and sending vibrations up your spine. 

His tongue gently dipped in and out of you, pressing firmly in all the right places, taking you down form your bodies high, edging you away from your orgasm and slowly sending you into a calm euphoria. You hummed happily into the mattress.

He pulled away, sucking and pulling at your clit before he stood up- his steel-toed boots clacking on the hard floor. His hands reached out to grab your hips firmly and he pulled your ass to the edge of the bed. Lining himself back up before unceremoniously shoving his cock back inside of you.

There was no build up this time. He fucked you at full speed, like a rabid, wild animal in heat. The guttural noises escaping him sending you over the edge. You didn’t know when you’d shoved your face into the red blankets to try and stop yourself from screaming, but you _had_ and you _were_.

“Fuck- I’m going to cum…” Watch’s five-pack-a-day voice hoarsed out.  


“Please…” You begged him. As you felt yourself beginning to twitch as he swelled inside of you.

You came undone around him, your center milking and squeezing his cock hard at the same time as hot jets of his seed plastered your insides white.

You both collapsed onto the mattress and the metal squeaked and scraped at the force. He rolled off of you with an ungraceful _hurumph._ You gasped for air and rolled on to your side, finally able to break your wrists free of Watch’s belt bondage.

You took a moment before you looked over to Watch and let out a low, frustrated sigh. 

That hadn’t gone at all as you were planning…

You’d done all that and still gotten _nothing_ out of him. You’d never be a proper guild agent. 

You ran your hand over your sweaty forehead as a last resort idea crossed your mind. Taking a deep breath- you really didn’t want it to have to come to this but he had really not given you _anything._

**6.Bend the Truth.**

You slowly raised a trembling hand to your mouth, your eyes wide, giving Watch a semi-horrified look. 

“Oh no…” You whispered.   


Watch frowned and he gave you a confused look. “What is it?” He asked.

“You- you didn’t pull out!” You stammered- faining terror.

Watch rolled his eye, not falling for it. Pulling his pants up around his waist and buttoning them.

“I’m serious, I’m not on birth control!” You sat up from the bed, clinging to your torn shirt.

Watch stretched out on the bed, thoroughly unshaken by your act. “The Guild issues Plan B to all Agents going through Espienash training.” He stated matter-of-factly.  


You frowned before pulling out the big guns. “I’m Catholic…” You announced.

Watch froze for a moment. 

He turned to you- his eye squinting at you, his face plastered with doubt.

“No you’re notttttt…” He rasped. 

You sighed. Reaching down to grasp your pants where you’d had a cross stashed away in your pocket- it wasn’t yours- but he didn’t need to know that. 

His single eye wide as he turned toward you- the shock on his face leaving his mouth twisted in an almost snarl.

“Tell me you’re joking.” He croaked.

You shook your head. “Birth Control is a sin against nature- I won't take it.” You bluffed turning away from him and standing up to pull on your torn uniform.

Watch bolted from the bed, grasping you by the shoulders. “No- listen you have to!” He was frantic.

“Watch- my faith _forbids_ it.” You lied.   


“This job is dangerous enough as it is- you can’t, I can’t!” He stammered, his eye this wide you could really see just how bad the bags under his eyes were.

You frowned. 

“Please, you have to take the pill…” He shook his head.

“I can’t” You shook your head and shrugged.  


Watch let go of your arms and placed his hands on either side of his head, turning away from you and looking as if he was about to have a meltdown.

“I can’t have a kid- You can’t have a kid- we work for The Guild!” Watch turned back toward me “You _have_ to … The Guild’s Orphanage is over _run_ right now! And our jobs are incredibly dangerous!” 

You crossed your arms “Asking me to do something like that is like asking me a huge favor, it goes against everything I believe in- What will you do for me if I do?” You asked knowing you already had him over the barrel. 

“ _Anything…”_ He croaked without hesitation.

Your face broke out into a wide smile before a PA speaker broke out in the room, and Sheila’s low voice interrupted you. “Congratulations on a successful blackmail Agent 369 - Watch… _Try harder next time.”_

  
  
Watch’s face fell and he looked around the room for a moment, almost as if he’d forgotten where he was, and he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. He looked up to you from his place on his knees, his mouth opening and closing in shock. 

  
You smirked, “Don't worry, I’ve been on birth control for years.” You smiled waving a hand in his face, “But I'm still considering that ‘ _anything’_ favor to be up for grabs.” You smirked and bent down, kissing the top of his forehead before making your way toward the door, looking back and giving him a wink.  


* * *

I have nothing to say about this. Read and Review <3


End file.
